Waking
by FuelDH206
Summary: One-shot morning on the day before their wedding.


**I own nothing but a love of the characters and the show. **

She wakes slowly, eyes fluttering open, limbs stretching, her neck rolling as the blood starts pumping faster, awakening her entire body.

Turning to her side she watches as he sleeps. He's beautiful when he sleeps. Truth be told he's beautiful always and in every way. The way he loves her in the way only her dreams could have imagined. He loves fiercely, intensely, passionately and true. Thinking back to the beginning she wonders why she ever thought they'd never reach this place.

When they first met or rather when he was forced upon her, he was immature, reckless, an annoying man child closely resembling a nine year old on a sugar rush. Her heart at the time beat for her job, for justice and for her mother. Yet over time her annoying side kick became her trusted partner, her best friend and eventually her one and done.

She smiles as her mind recollects the past 6 years and projects the next 50. Tomorrow they will be married with nothing but their future before them. Today, however, is the day before and while later this afternoon they will be separated until the ceremony, this morning is still just for the two of them.

She listens and feels the beating of his heart through his chest. She can read the slight movements of his face as he lay sleeping. She presses a soft kiss to his mouth another to his neck burying her face in the curve of his shoulder. As she does so, she can feel his body begin to wake. His member lays gently pressed against her stomach once flaccid begins to stir and slightly swell.

Her body licks with arousal for the man lying next to her. Words may be his thing but actions are hers and she wants nothing more than to put her thoughts for him into action.

She feels so close to him as he tenderly embraces her, a warm security, her toes began to tingle as she feels the arousal in her loins creeping in on her. His right hand begins to caress her stomach. Circling over her hips, thighs and then up to her breasts before repeating their path.

A soft hiss leaves her mouth as the smooth motion of his wandering hand, passes over a stiffened nipple. Firmly he clasps her breast and his whole body urges her to move in closer. His hips began to roll, his length swelling more erect, pressing between them insistently.

As they silently listened to the others breathing, locking eyes, she realizes that her thighs were moving with his, and almost instinctively, she hooks her right leg over, pulling his between her hips. He can feel the damp warmth between her on his upper leg, and together they rock each into each other slowly.

He takes her hand running their joined digits over her breast as he gently toys, pulls and squeezes her aroused nipple. With her free one she reaches down, and from between both their legs pulls him to her. His arousal runs over her fingers as she guides its bulging head to meet the moistened folds of her entrance. She slightly arches her back, at the same time that he pushes his hips up and slides into her.

She can feel his heart pounding and letting out a small gasp, they began to thrust at each other; long and slow, deep thrusts. They are interlocked, holding each other as their most precious of all possessions.

They can see the level of each others feelings, rising intensity, anxiety and pleasure. He kisses her lips, probing gently with his tongue for a second. He then holds his mouth to her flushed cheeks, the pace of their thrusts increasing.

In moments their hips and inner thighs become slick with their combined arousals and together they whisper quiet and passionate words to each other. Their foreheads are damp with perspiration, their movements under the warm and humid sheets blow up the air from beneath them and they can both taste the scent of their lovemaking.

She raises her right leg higher, opening herself further to him, and buries her face into the shallow pit of his arm. Guiding their hands that continue to hold and massage her breasts, kneading rhythmically she slides them down her stomach and abdomen until she finds her clit. The tips of their fingers become sticky and wet from natural fluids as she gently circles and rubs their joined hands along her sensitive, swollen hub.

Varying the motion to her own satisfaction, she can feel the rigidness of his member making continual rhythmical contact with her inner walls, causing a steadily intensifying, delicious friction.

He opens his mouth over the ball of her shoulder and gently holds it in his teeth, sucking up loose flesh, which he carefully licks and soothes. He wants to feel her texture and taste her smooth reddened skin on his tongue while they move together.

An electrifying tightening within his balls, knees and feet begins to rise through his stomach. He holds her more tightly; thrusting faster until the sound of her elevated moans causes him to erupt inside her. She clenches around him, gasping as she relishes his hot release, her finger rapidly motioning her clit triggering her own spectacular release almost immediately. Their universes rushes together at the same time, locked physically, breaths held and riding the waves of their passion.

For a moment there is no real coherence of the outside world, until slowly they began to relax. The sounds of the morning bringing them back to their familiar surroundings. Their tongues slowly withdraw, and their eyes once again focus on each other. Nothing but love shining in their reflections.

They lay there, sweat drying, cool air soothing over them; their heartbeats and breathing returning to normal as together they fall back into a deep sleep.

Her dreams are vivid, filled with their future and what lies ahead. Visions of long weekends at the Hamptons fade to images of a tiny being created by them both. Her family, the family she will create with him comes alive behind her eyes as she sleeps. The teasing scents of lotions, powders and sweet newborn smells so real it's as if she can reach out and touch her not yet created child.

These images bob and weave in her mind leaving a beautiful smile on her face as she awakens once more. Her last single morning has disappeared and it's now time to wake her fiancé again so they both can move towards the future they will build together.

**Many thanks to Caskett1960 for her willingness to read at the last minute.**

**Find me on on Twitter - Hawkgal08**


End file.
